My Painkiller
by Uozumi Han
Summary: Seseorang bertubuh mungil dengan balutan hoodie kebesaran yang hampir saja membuat Jimin menjerit gemas—kalau saja Jimin tidak menemukan ekspresi pemuda itu tidak seperti biasanya—berdiri dengan mata sembab dan pipi merah../"Kau kenapa, hyung?"/ "Ingin menginap."/BTS MinYoon-MinGa/Chapter 6 up/ RnR Juseyo.
1. Chapter 1

**My Painkiller**

 **Park Jimin / Min Yoongi**

 **Uozumi Han**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Though I'm sick to death, I only think of you_

 _I guess you really are my medicine."_

(T-Ara, The SeeYa, 5Dolls, SPEED – Painkiller)

.

.

.

* **Happy Reading** *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel apartemen berbunyi nyaring ketika Jimin baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Sembari mengencangkan tali _bathrobe_ dan bergumam tunggu, Jimin melangkah setengah malas menuju pintu depan apartemennya. Demi Tuhan, ia lelah sekali untuk menerima tamu. Pemuda itu melirik sejenak jam dinding di ruang tengah dan mengerang kesal mendapati jarum jam sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam. Tadinya ia hendak bermalam saja di apartemen Taehyung selesai mengerjakan tugas presentasi mereka untuk esok hari, tetapi tiba-tiba saja Jungkook datang dan mengacaukan rencananya. Si posesif Jeon bisa saja membunuhnya kalau tahu ia tidur satu ranjang dengan kekasihnya itu. Lagi pula orang bodoh mana yang bisa-bisanya bertamu tengah malam begini, benak Jimin.

Saat Jimin sampai di depan pintu, belnya berhenti berbunyi. Pemuda itu membuka sedikit pintu apartemennya, menyisakan celah yang hanya muat untuk melongokkan kepalanya keluar, karena, ya Tuhan, Jimin benar-benar masih telanjang bulat di dalam _bathrobe_ nya. Sesaat setelah menemukan sosok di depan pintu apartemennya, kening Jimin berkerut samar. Ia buru-buru membuka lebar pintu di hadapannya. Seseorang bertubuh mungil dengan balutan _hoodie_ kebesaran yang hampir saja membuat Jimin menjerit gemas—kalau saja Jimin tidak menemukan ekspresi pemuda itu tidak seperti biasanya—berdiri dengan mata sembab dan pipi merah.

"Yoongi _hyung_?"

"Jimin _ie_."

Ya, Tuhan. Min Yoongi memeluknya. Ya, Tuhan. Biasanya, merangkul saja dimarahi. Jimin ingin memekik girang rasanya. Tetapi, memangnya si manis ini kenapa? Apa otaknya baru saja terbentur?

"Kau kenapa, hyung?"

"Ingin menginap." Gumamannya tertelan karena wajah Yoongi yang tenggelam di dada Jimin. Yoongi memeluknya erat sekali, sampai-sampai kain _bathrobe_ di bagian punggungnya diremas kuat.

"Tumben sekali minta peluk. Kangen?"

Yoongi mengangguk. Ya, Tuhan. Kepalanya benar-benar terbentur.

"Ayo masuk. Kau aneh sekali."

Jimin mendorong sedikit bahu Yoongi agar ia melepaskan pelukannya. Keningnya semakin berkerut ketika mendapati bibir kakak tingkat kesayangannya itu melengkung sedih.

"Habis _nangis_ ya?"

Bukannya menjawab, Yoongi malah menarik lengan Jimin untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen. Yang lebih muda hanya mengikuti dengan wajah bingung. Setelah sampai di ruang tamu, Jimin balik menarik lengan Yoongi hingga pemuda itu kini menghadapnya. Kepalanya ditundukkan, enggan menatap Jimin.

" _Hyung_ sakit?" satu tangan Jimin terulur untuk menangkup sebelah pipi gembil Yoongi. Membawanya agar menatap ke arahnya. Hatinya benar-benar hancur ketika sebulir likuid menetes menuruni pipi putih Yoongi yang memerah.

"Ya, Tuhan. Jangan menangis, _hyung_." Jimin mendekapnya, membawa wajah Yoongi kembali bersandar di dadanya. Seketika isakan pilu terdengar dari yang lebih tua, membuat dadanya bergemuruh dipenuhi sesak.

"Jimin _ie_.." air mata Yoongi mengenai dadanya yang tidak tertutupi kain _bathrobe_ , Jimin menciumi rambut Yoongi sambil terus berguman ' _jangan menangis_ ' untuk menenangkannya.

Yoongi menangis lama sekali. Tapi tidak sedikit pun bibirnya terbuka untuk menceritakan hal yang membuatnya sampai menangis. Jimin tidak memaksanya bercerita karena ia tahu sekali Yoongi tidak akan mau bercerita kalau dia memang tidak ingin bercerita. Jimin hanya menunggu. Sampai Yoongi mengatakan kalau ia mengantuk dan ingin tidur, pemuda manis itu sama sekali tidak mau bercerita.

Jimin tidak sempat berganti baju karena Yoongi langsung menariknya berbaring. Yoongi tidak mau melepaskannya sama sekali. Mendekap Jimin sampai benar-benar tertidur pulas. Tangannya mengepal pada kain _bathrobe_ Jimin begitu erat. Yoongi tidur dengan alis menekuk dan bibir mengerucut. Tidurnya memang menggemaskan, tapi Jimin sungguh tidak tega melihat lelehan air mata Yoongi masih menetes sesekali waktu. Yoonginya pasti sedang sedih sekali.

Ingin cium, tapi bukan siapa-siapa. _Heol_ , Jimin!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi terbangun karena dering ponsel Jimin benar-benar mengganggu telinganya. Berisik sekali. Tapi pemiliknya bahkan tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari posisinya memeluk Yoongi dari belakang seperti orang mati.

"Jimin!" Yoongi menepuk pelan punggung tangan Jimin yang melingkar di perutnya. "Si bodoh ini." Sambil menggerutu Yoongi meraih ponsel Jimin di atas nakas, sedikit kesulitan karena Jimin enggan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ini dari Taehyung, Jim. Aku tahu kau sudah bangun."

Tidak ada respon, Yoongi memutar bola matanya kesal sebelum mengangkat panggilan dari sahabat sehidup semati Jimin itu.

"Halo."

"JIM—Yoongi _hyung_? MANA SI BANGSAT ITU?" suara Taehyung keras sekali demi Tuhan, Yoongi sampai menjauhkan ponsel Jimin dari telinganya.

"Masih tidur."

"DEMI TUHAN!"

"TAEHYUNG! Teriak sekali lagi aku matikan teleponmu."

"Err.. Maaf, hyung. B-bisa tolong bangunkan bajingan itu dan suruh dia datang ke kampus dalam lima menit. _Brengsek_ , apa dia mau menghancurkan hidupku?"

Sambungannya terputus. Taehyung sepertinya benar-benar dalam mode marah besar. Atau kehabisan pulsa? Entahlah, Yoongi tidak peduli.

"Jimin bangun! Sepertinya Taehyung akan membunuhmu kalau kau tidak sampai di kampus dalam lima menit."

Yoongi berbalik menghadap Jimin. Posisinya dekat sekali sampai hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Memukul pelan pipi Jimin yang sama sekali tak terusik dengan pergerakannya.

"Jimin!" tangannya beralih ke pundak Jimin, menguncangkannya kasar. Tapi Jimin malah semakin menduselkan wajahnya ke leher Yoongi.

"Jimin! Bangun! _Ya_ , Mesum! Kau mau mati?"

Kekehan pelan keluar dari bibir Jimin. Modus cium leher Yoongi sebentar, sebelum mengangkat wajahnya, lalu menopang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Yang mesum itu siapa? Semalam ada yang peluk-peluk orang telanjang dan ajak tidur _bareng_."

Yoongi refleks memukul mulut sialan Jimin. Melirik sebentar dada Jimin yang terekspos karena _bathrobe_ nya yang tersingkap.

"Lihat apa _sih_ , hyung?"

Demi Tuhan, Jimin! Wajah Yoongi langsung memerah sampai telinga. Yoongi bersumpah dia tidak sadar kalau Jimin hanya mengenakan _bathrobe_ semalam.

"Mana aku sadar semalam! Jangan pikir macam-macam ya!"

"Sudah pikir macam-macam semalaman, _hyung_. Aku _beneran_ telanjang, _loh_!" seringaian itu serius membuat Yoongi merinding. Ekspresinya sudah seperti pedofilia, ya Tuhan.

"Sana jauh-jauh, _ihhh_!" Yoongi beringsut mudur, mendorong Jimin dengan kaki-kaki mungilnya di balik selimut, sebelum berguling ke sisi yang lebih aman.

"Jangan dekat-dekat, mau kulempar?" tangannya menggenggam ponsel Jimin dengan gestur defensif ketika Jimin hendak bangkit dan mendekat.

Kekehan Jimin membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Baru saja mau melempar sungguhan ponsel di tangannya sebelum benda itu berdering kembali dan menampilkan ID dan wajah bodoh Taehyung.

"Kau mati, Jimin!" sambil menunjukkan layar ponsel Jimin ke arah pemiliknya, Yoongi menyeringai menang. Baru, seketika air wajah Jimin berubah panik.

"Hyung, angkat teleponnya! Bilang aku sudah di jalan dan tidak bawa ponsel."

Jimin buru-buru menuruni ranjang dan bergegas mencari pakaian di dalam lemari. Tangannya beralih pada tali _bathrobe_ dan—

"YA TUHAN, JIMIN!"

Yoongi langsung membungkus wajahnya dengan selimut ketika Jimin meluruhkan _bathrobe_ nya tiba-tiba.

 _Bangsat_!

"Kalau malu-malu _gitu malah pingin dianu_ —"

"TAEHYUNG, AKU TITIP MUTILASI JIMIN!"

Mata Jimin membulat, melirik sebentar gundukan selimut berisi Yoongi yang berteriak di atas ranjangnya, sebelum melesat ke arah pintu.

"TAETAE SAYANG, AKU _UDAH_ JALAN!" teriak Jimin sebelum mendobrak pintu kamar sambil membenarkan kancing celananya.

"BANGSAT, KELASNYA _UDAH_ MULAI!"

 **BLAM!**

"Serius, kalian habis apa _sih_?"

"Taehyung jangan pikir macam-macam! Kumatikan, ya!"

Setelah sambungannya terputus, Yoongi memijit pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba ngilu. Pagi-pagi sudah keluar tenaga untuk teriak-teriak. Ya, Tuhan. Yoongi rasa Taehyung juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Jimin kembali memasuki kamar—sudah lengkap dengan tas dan sepatu—menghampiri Yoongi yang masih bertahan di ujung ranjang dengan selimut membungkus seluruh tubuhnya sampai batas dagu.

"Kau masih berhutang cerita padaku, _hyung_." ujarnya sebelum mengecup kening Yoongi yang berkerut samar dan mengambil ponselnya dari tangan si manis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Kau bolos?"

"Astaga, kau mengagetkanku, brengsek!"

Entah Yoongi yang sedang melamun atau memang langkah kaki dan derit pintu yang Jimin buka terlalu halus sampai-sampai pelukan Jimin yang tiba-tiba membuatnya hampir menjatuhkan botol lada ke dalam panci.

Jimin terkekeh sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu yang lebih tua. Lengannya yang melingkar bebas di perut Yoongi mengerat begitu si manis mendengus kesal lalu melanjutkan acara memasaknya yang tertunda.

"Istri Jimin sedang masak apa?"

"Istri jidatmu!"

"Hehe. Tapi hyung betulan _kayak_ istriku, tahu. Pulang-pulang ada yang _masakin_."

Yoongi tak menggubris. Malas juga menanggapi khayalan pemuda yang hobinya hanya tebar gombalan seperti Jimin.

"Jimin aku susah bergerak. Mandi sana, baru makan. Jangan ganggu aku terus."

Jimin merengut, pura-pura merajuk dengan bibir mengerucut yang sayangnya tidak membuat Yoongi berminat meliriknya.

"Jimin!"

"Iya, iya. Tapi Jimin mau satu kecupan."

"Sendok supnya masih panas, lho."

"O-oke, aku mandi!"

Jimin melenggang pergi begitu berhasil mencuri ciuman di pipi Yoongi yang mengoceh panjang lebar setelahnya. Suara pintu kamar mandi yang ditutup dengan keras, disusul suara keran air yang dibuka, lalu teriakan Jimin yang mewantinya untuk tidak mengintipnya mandi membuat persimpangan urat di dahi Yoongi semakin jelas saja. Menjengkelkan sekali, batinnya.

Dari dapur kecil ini, Yoongi bisa mendengar Jimin mulai bernyanyi di dalam kamar mandi. Suara Jimin itu cukup merdu sebetulnya, tapi Yoongi lebih sering mengatai suara tingginya itu mirip suara lumba-lumba.

Jimin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan _bathrobe_ beberapa belas menit kemudian. Bersamaan dengan selesainya Yoongi menata masakannya ke atas meja. Senyumnya mengembang begitu melihat kepulan uap panas beraroma lezat dari masakan yang Yoongi buat. Langsung saja ia tarik kursi paling dekat dan duduk di sana, menunggu Yoongi yang sedang mengambilkan nasi dari mesin penanak.

" _YA_! Sedang apa kau di sana?" Yoongi yang baru sadar kalau Jimin sudah menunggunya di meja makan dibuat kembali terkejut. Diletakkannya dua mangkuk nasi panas itu ke atas meja dengan serampangan.

"Makan?"

"Pakai baju, Park Jimin! Kau itu kebiasaan." Yoongi melipat lengannya geram.

"Tapi aku sudah lapar, hyung~"

"Setidaknya keringkan dulu rambutmu, bodoh!"

Bukannya menurut, Jimin malah menarik semangkuk nasi ke hadapannya. Pipinya dibuat menggembung seolah-olah mau menangis, tapi justru membuat Yoongi malah ingin melemparnya dengan sepanci sup panas.

" _Geli_ , Jim!"

Yang lebih tua akhirnya membiarkan pemuda vulgar di depannya itu melakukan apapun sesukanya, lalu ikut menarik kursi di depan Jimin.

"Mari makan."

Jimin makan lahap sekali, seperti fakir yang tidak pernah makan selama seminggu. Berbeda dengan Yoongi. Beberapa saat yang dilakukan Yoongi hanya diam mengamati pemuda kelaparan di depannya. Lalu akhirnya mendengus pelan, meletakkan kembali sendok yang digenggamnya ke atas meja, sebelum beranjak dari kursinya.

" _Eoh_ , Yoongi _hyung_? Tidak makan?"

Yoongi tidak menanggapi, malah terus melengos pergi dan masuk ke dalam kamar Jimin. Pemuda yang ditinggalkan hanya berkedip panik sambil susah payah menelan sisa makanan di mulutnya.

"Mati aku. Apa aku salah bicara?"

Jelas Jimin panik. Yoongi itu orangnya susah ditebak, kalau marah lebih memilih diam seperti batu dan sulit sekali dibujuk. Jimin bisa betulan mati kalau sampai Yoongi _ngambek_ padanya. Tidak bisa _unyel-unyel_ si manis kalau begini.

Baru saja hendak menyusul Yoongi, sosoknya yang mungil itu malah keluar dari kamar dengan sebelah tangan menggenggam sesuatu. Netranya tidak bisa tidak terfokus pada sesuatu yang dibawa Yoongi. _Handuk_?

Yoongi berjalan memutari meja makan dan berhenti tepat di belakang Jimin. Persekon kemudian mulai melingkupi kepala yang lebih muda dengan handuk kering di tangannya.

"Aku bilang setidaknya keringkan dulu rambutmu, idiot!"

Duh, Jimin ingin menangis rasanya.

" _Hyung_?"

"Kau itu, apa _sih_ yang bisa kau lakukan?"

Jimin terkekeh pelan. Demi Tuhan, ia sudah hampir meneteskan air mata saking terharunya dengan sikap manis Yoongi. Jemari itu telaten sekali mengusak rambut pirang Jimin, dan baru berhenti setelah dirasa rambut Jimin sudah setengah kering. Lalu beranjak kembali ke kursinya dan memulai acara makannya.

"Terima kasih ya, hyung."

Yoongi hanya membalas dengan dengungan pelan tanpa menoleh pada Jimin yang mukanya sudah memerah sampai ke telinga.

"Habis makan cepat pakai baju biar tidak sakit."

Jimin tidak bisa tidak tambah senang lagi saat melihat semu samar tercetak di kedua pipi putih Yoongi yang menggemaskan.

"Iya, sayangnya Jimin."

" _Gundulmu_!"

Ingatkan Jimin kalau Yoongi itu bukan pacarnya. Kenyataan sialan!

"Hyung juga, kenapa masih pakai _hoodie_ kemarin? Kalau pakai baju kotor, kau juga bisa sakit, tahu."

Bibir Yoongi mengerucut, imut sekali. Jimin jadi ingin kecup, astaga.

"Habis, baunya seperti Taetae. Rasanya _kayak_ aku peluk Taehyung seharian."

Jimin seperti mendengar ada suara _krak_ samar di dasar hatinya.

"Yaiyalah itu kan _hoodie_ nya. Pantas kalau baunya seperti Taehyung. Kalau _hyung_ mencium baunya seperti Jungkook, berarti mereka habis apa-apa." Ucapan dingin _bin ngawur_ nya hanya ditanggapi delikan kesal dari Yoongi.

" _Lagian_ , baunya Taehyung kan _kayak_ bayi. Tidak ada _manly-manly_ nya."

"Justru itu aku suka peluk-peluk dia. Kamu juga kan suka modus peluk dia, memangnya aku _nggak_ tahu."

" _Dih_ , kalau dia lagi imut _aja_. Kalau lagi brengsek mah, _pingin_ nya aku ceburin ke parit dekat kampus."

"Coba saja kalau tega. _Plus_ berani _ngadepin_ kelinci bongsornya itu."

"Pokoknya, hyung juga harus ganti baju habis ini. Pakai punyaku kan bisa." Niatnya sih, biar baunya juga bisa tercium _sama_ Yoongi.

"Buat apa? Toh aku kan sudah mau pulang."

"Tidak menginap lagi?"

Yoongi menggeleng. Setelah suapan terakhir, dia menenggak minumnya hingga tandas. Jimin bisa melihat air wajah Yoongi yang tiba-tiba berubah drastis.

"Jimin _ie_.." Yoongi menunduk dalam sambil meremas jemarinya di bawah meja, "sebenarnya Yoongi mau pamit."

"Hah?" Jimin hampir tersedak air yang baru saja diteguknya. Kenapa nada suara Yoongi jadi imut begitu, ya Tuhan. Jimin kan bisa mendadak pingsan kalau begini. Tapi _euphoria_ nya terhenti ketika melihat keseriusan dari nada bicara Yoongi.

"Aku mau pulang ke Daegu."

"Lho kok mendadak? Kan belum liburan. Emang Ibu sakit? Apa _kangen_ Holly?"

Semua pertanyaan Jimin hanya dibalas gelengan lemah dari si manis. Ketika mendongak dan menatap lurus ke arahnya dengan bola mata yang berkaca-kaca, Jimin langsung ingin menubruk Yoongi dengan pelukan.

"Kemarin ribut sama Ayah, terus Ayah bilang aku suruh berhenti kuliah. _Bantuin_ restoran Ibu _aja_ di sana."

Jimin sudah berjalan ke arahnya, menarik Yoongi ke dalam pelukannya sambil mengusap sayang surai kelam Yoongi.

"Kenapa mendadak? _Hyung_ kan sudah semester lima."

"Memangnya peduli apa dia? Dari awal dia memang sudah menentangku mengambil musik."

"Mungkin Ayah _cuma_ asal bicara karena emosi. Nanti biar Jimin yang bicara _sama_ Ibu."

Yoongi tidak membantah, dia hanya merengut di dalam pelukan Jimin seperti anak kucing. Wangi sabun Jimin tercium jelas karena hidungnya benar-benar membentur dada bidang Jimin. Dan Jimin juga seenak jidatnya menciumi rambut Yoongi. Mereka masih betah berpelukan sampai tiba-tiba suara bersin Jimin merusak keintiman mereka.

"Kan! Sudah kubilang pakai baju." Yoongi yang lebih dulu menarik diri, lalu menghadiahi cubitan kecil di perut berotot milik Jimin.

Jimin yang masih membersit karena hidungnya gatal, lalu tertawa pelan. Yoongi yang habis menangis itu imut sekali, demi sabun bayi Taehyung. Hidungnya yang mungil memerah seperti tomat, wajah putihnya juga memerah, matanya bengkak dengan sisa-sisa air mata yang menggantung lucu.

"Jangan malah mikir jorok, Jim! Sana pakai baju."

Hehe..

Jimin memang sedang berpikir bagaimana kalau dialah yang membuat Yoongi _menangis_ , tapi pakai bumbu-bumbu nikmat dan ranjang sebagai latarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **p.s :** asdfghj.. siapa yang ngerasa Yoongi belakangan ini jadi lebih agresif ke Jimin hayoo ngaku? masaaa aku ngerasanya Yoongi jadi makin manjaa deket-deket Jimin muluu aaaa, dan Jiminnya jadi sok-sokan cool gitu kek bangcat gaaaahhh... mana kemarin Yoongi pake masker wajah ada bebeknya lucuuu banget aiihhh.. dimana swag mu mas..

 **p.s 2 :** gaya tulisanku berubah drastis dan engga banget /pundung/ #efek_seminggu_lagi_sidang_huhu

 **p.s 3** : terima kasih banyak yang sudah mau repot-repot fav, follow, apalagi review kkkk menulis itu kesenangan plus usaha buat kebanyakan author-nim, termasuk buatku, respons readers-nim adalah bentuk _feedback_ yang menyenangkan seperti _jackpot_ ha ha

RnR Juseyooong~


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Jimin tidak perlu taburan bintang atau menunggu bulan sedang sabit untuk membuat malamnya sempurna. Tak perlu segelas cokelat hangat dan selimut tebal untuk membuatnya tetap nyaman. Baginya, dapat melihat sosok mungil Yoongi bergelung dalam tumpukan selimut di atas _ranjangnya_ , mendengkur halus dengan napas teratur dalam tidurnya, serta merengut lucu karena mimpi buruk adalah hal paling sempurna dari sekian juta malam yang pernah ia lewati. Ia tidak bisa berhenti mengulas senyum meskipun sudut bibirnya terasa kebas sekali pun. Tidak bisa tidak jahil untuk sekadar menyentuh ujung rambut Yoongi yang meluruh di atas keningnya, atau mengusapkan ibu jarinya di atas pipi gembil Yoongi. Bahkan sesekali Jimin berusaha merapatkan celah kecil di mulut Yoongi dengan jari telunjuknya, lalu terkekeh ketika melihatnya kembali terkuak.

Jimin sudah mengenyahkan bantal-bantal yang disusun Yoongi sebagai batas teritori antara sisinya dan si manis—sejak pemuda manis itu jatuh terlelap lima belas menit lalu. Yoongi mungkin akan menendang ulu hatinya lagi kalau tahu ia dekat-dekat begini, tapi Jimin sepertinya sudah sangat persetan. Lihat saja bagaimana aksi nekatnya yang tengah mengelus-elus pipi tembam Yoongi, juga jarak yang tak lagi ada arti antara tubuhnya dengan tubuh Yoongi. Toh, Jimin pikir kemarin malam mereka bahkan bisa lebih intim dari ini. _Dasar tukang cari kesempatan._

"Yoongi- _ah_." Bisiknya, tepat di depan bibir Yoongi, " _Gomawo_."

Yoongi bilang suara Jimin itu manis dan menggemaskan. Yoongi bahkan berkata ingin membuatkan Jimin lagu suatu hari nanti—yang entah kapan terealisasi. Yoongi ingin Jimin mengisi musiknya dengan suara _nya_. Yoongi ingin menciptakan lagu khusus untuknya. Tidakkah ia tahu Jimin hampir saja kena serangan jantung saat tiba-tiba Yoongi bilang begitu padanya? Tapi, kemudian Yoongi memberikan sesuatu yang jauh lebih berharga dari sekadar menciptakan lagu untuknya, yang membuat Jimin merasa jauh lebih bahagia. Adalah ketika Yoongi datang padanya _malam itu_ dan meluapkan semua kesedihannya. _Pada Jimin_. Hanya padanya. Menghambur ke dalam pelukannya seperti balita yang haus kasih sayang. Lalu kemudian tertidur lelap dengan sisa tangis dan kelegaan. Jimin tidak bisa lebih senang dari ini, ketika tahu ternyata Yoongi _percaya_ padanya. Percaya untuk membagi kesedihan padanya.

"Hyung tahu tidak, bicara dengan ayahmu itu sangat menakutkan." Jimin bergidik ngeri ketika mengingat suara ayah Yoongi yang berat dan tegas saat ia menghubunginya beberapa saat lalu. "tapi kalau aku ikutan menagis sepertimu kan _nggak_ lucu." Kini kekehan terselip di antara napasnya yang memberat. Jimin sudah agak _ngantuk_ sebenarnya.

"Terus kita _nangis_ berduaan, hehe. Yang ada kamu langsung diseret pulang ke Daegu."

Tangan Jimin terangkat untuk menyelipkan rambut Yoongi ke belakang telinga. Lalu tersenyum lemah. Yoongi itu cantik sekali jadi laki-laki, sampai-sampai Jimin heran sendiri. Padahal Yoongi punya kakak laki-laki yang badannya tinggi besar dan wajahnya tegas. Kenapa hal itu tidak menurun padanya? _Masa'_ gen ibunya lebih dominan? Lucu sekali.

"Kubilang apa, ayah cuma mau gertak kamu. Eh, kamunya mewek duluan."

Cubitan kecil di pipi agaknya membuat tidur Yoongi sedikit terusik. Hingga akhirnya, dengan gerakan lemah kepala itu berpindah semakin merapat pada leher Jimin. _Oh yeah_ , Jimin sih senang-senang saja—asalkan Yoongi tidak tiba-tiba bangun dan mengamuk padanya. Kemudian Jimin menangkup bahu sempit Yoongi dan mengelus punggungnya teratur.

"Ugh, dasar bayi besar."

Tak lama berselang, kantuk pun semakin menderanya. Jimin tertidur dengan tubuh Yoongi yang bergelung nyaman di dalam pelukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Pertemuan pertama mereka terjadi di apartemen Taehyung dua tahun lalu. Yoongi datang dengan dua kantung belanjaan penuh sayuran dan daging—melewati pintu depan dengan suara klik tanda kombinasi _password_ yang ditekan sempurna. Jimin baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi sehabis membasuh wajah dan menyikat gigi, lalu menemukan sosok mungil itu berdiri memantung di depan konter dapur, menatapnya dengan pelipis berkedut dan mata memicing tajam. Jimin tak kalah heran dengannya.

"Siapa kau?" begitu dua kantung itu terjatuh dengan begitu dramatisnya di lantai dapur, Jimin langsung melangkah mundur penuh pertahanan diri.

"YA!"

"Akh, _kamjagiya_!" ia terlonjak sambil mengelus dada, "kenapa kau berteriak, _eoh_? Bikin kaget saja."

"Kau."

Jimin tidak tahu kenapa ia semakin beringsut mundur sampai punggungnya membentur tembok saat sosok yang sebenarnya kelihatan mungil dan menggemaskan itu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kutanya siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan di apartemen adikku sepagi ini, _eoh_? Kau mau berbuat macam-ma—"

 _Adik_?

"—tunggu, adik? Kau kakak Taehyung?"

"Ya. Jadi siapa kau berani-berani berada di apartemen Taehyung?" masih dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, Yoongi akhirnya berhenti tepat di hadapan Jimin.

"Ah, haha. _Annyeong_ , _sunbae-nim_." Kenalnya kikuk sambil mengusap belakang lehernya yang tiba-tiba meremang.

" _Sunbae_?"

"Kenalkan aku Park Jimin, jurusan teknik semester satu. Aku—adalah teman Kim Taehyung."

 _Jadi dia adik tingkat_ , benak Yoongi.

"Maaf karena lancang menginap di sini. Kemarin kami sibuk dengan makalah sampai larut malam, lalu aku—"

"Yoongi _hyung_?"

Keduanya menoleh hampir berbarengan saat sosok berambut jamur dengan kaos longar dan celana pendek tiba-tiba saja melongok ke dalam dapur dengan mata setengah mengantuknya yang menggemaskan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" bola matanya berkilat polos, menatap sekilas pada Yoongi dan Jimin sebelum melengos mengambil air minum di dalam lemari es.

"Yoongi _sunbae_ —"

"Kamu bawa laki-laki menginap di sini hah? Mau kuadukan sama ayahmu?" sambil berkacak pinggang, Yoongi melangkah mendekati Taehyung yang bola matanya membulat lucu. Hampir saja ia semburkan air dari dalam mulutnya.

" _Hyung_ ~ Jimin _ie_ itu temanku, ingat? Aku pernah cerita _kok_. _Lagian_ , Jimin itu bukan tipeku." Taehyung berbalik, lalu melihat dua kantung belanjaan yang tergeletak mengenaskan di lantai dekat konter, "Wah, kau yang bawa semua ini _hyung_?"

Yoongi hanya abai dengan Taehyung yang kini sibuk memungut buah-buahan yang menggelinding ke kolong meja makan. Tatapannya mengarah pada pemuda yang tingginya bahkan tak beda jauh dengannya, tetapi punya badan yang cukup berisi. Memindai dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. Jimin yang ditatap hanya tersenyum kikuk sebelum ia kembali membuka mulut.

"Taehyung sering cerita kalau punya sepupu bernama Min Yoongi. Dia bilang kakaknya itu senior di kampus. Tak kusangka bisa betemu dengan _sunbae_ di sini" Jimin tersenyum lebar. Melihat seniornya dengan dahi berkerut-kerut dan bibir mengerucut alami itu membuat _inner_ nya tiba-tiba berteriak. _Sumpah, kakaknya Taehyung manis banget_. Seperti itu sekiranya.

"Jiminie bilang aku bohong—aduh" Taehyung mengelus kepalanya yang terantuk meja, lalu bangkit untuk meletakan kantung-kantung itu di atasnya, "aku bilang aku punya kakak yang galak kalau dia berani macam-macam."

"G-galak?!" wajah Yoongi merona. Akh, bodoh. Itu kesal namanya bukan merona. Jimin menampar pipinya imajinatif, oh dia harus sadar dari delusi dadakannya. Mengingat geritan gigi Yoongi yang tak main-main, ini mungkin tidak akan baik untuk Taehyung. Maka sebagai teman yang baik, Jimin akan menolongnya—sebelum taring _sunbae_ -nya itu betulan keluar dan siap mencabik-cabik adiknya sendiri. Sekalian nanti minta dijodohin sama si kakak.

"Tae, mungkin maksudmu—"

"Oh, ya, _hyung_. Aku tidak sarankan dia dekat-dekat denganmu."

 _Hah_?

Sambil memainkan buah apel di tangannya, Taehyung memberikan seringai keji pada Jimin, "kuberi tahu ya, hyung—"

Alis Yoongi bergerak naik. Begitu pun Jimin. Kok perasaannya jadi tidak enak ya.

"Jimin itu.. _cabul_."

"YA! KIM!"

Percayalah, teman bangsat seperti Taehyung itu memang benar ada di kehidupan nyata.

 **.**

"Tapi Jimin _ie_ pria yang baik, _sih_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lalu Jimin mendadak jadi sering bertemu dengan Yoongi—karena Taehyung selalu mengajak Yoongi ikut _hangout bareng_. Meski sebagian besar itu ide Park Jimin untuk membawa Yoongi. Di tahun kedua, tiba-tiba Taehyung bilang kalau dia sudah punya pacar. Seorang _hoobae_ yang tampan dan tinggi. Di _hangout_ berikutnya, Jeon Jungkook, pacar Taehyung selalu ikut nimbrung dan membuat situasi jadi terasa seperti sedang _double date_. Yah, mimpi saja Park.

Taehyung bilang dulu rasanya seperti sedang jadi obat nyamuk kalau lagi _hangout_ bertiga. Karena kedekatan Jimin dan Yoongi menurutnya terlihat lebih dari sekadar hubungan senior dan junior di kampus. Meskipun Yoongi selalu bersikap dingin dan tak peduli pada Jimin yang sering menggodanya, tetapi ada kalanya Taehyung melihat Yoongi begitu _clingy_ bersama Jimin. Seperti ketika tanpa disadari Yoongi telah jatuh bersandar di bahu Jimin saat sedang _movie marathon_ di apartemen Jimin, atau ketika Yoongi seolah merajuk pada Jimin dengan cara yang amat menggemaskan.

Yoongi pada dasarnya adalah pribadi yang manja seperti halnya Taehyung, tapi sifat itu hanya akan keluar pada orang-orang tertentu yang dianggap dapat membuatnya nyaman. Lalu tiba-tiba, Jungkook bilang pada Taehyung kalau mungkin saja sudah tumbuh benih-benih cinta antara kakaknya dan Park Jimin seiring kedekatan mereka. Kalau Jimin kan memang terang-terangan tertarik pada sepupunya. Tapi kakaknya itu..

Taehyung mengenal Yoongi sebagai pribadi yang rumit dan sulit untuk dipahami. Yoongi punya visi yang jauh ke depan. Dia akan serius bila menyangkut hidupnya di masa depan. Begitulah sampai-sampai ia rela kabur dari Daegu dan mengambil jurusan musik di Seoul demi mewujudkan cita-citanya sebagai seorang komposer. Dia rela kena semprot ayah setiap kali pulang kampung karena dianggap tidak berbakti.

Apalagi.. untuk urusan asmara. Kalau kamu cuma mau main-main, mending mati aja sana.

Jimin itu suka sama Yoongi, tapi ya begitu—

—dia bahkan tidak pernah menyatakan perasaannya dengan serius pada Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gimana mau jadian. Yoongi kan maunya diseriusin.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **a.n :** adakah yang masih menunggu ff ini? haha maafkan karena ini bener-bener very late post.. mungkin masih ada yang berkenan untuk mereview wkwk aku cinta kalian bgt readernim :* terimakasih sudah membaca, mari tunggu kelanjutannya /semangatin diri sendiri


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Jimin meletakkan dua cangkir kopi yang baru saja dibuatnya itu ke atas meja, lalu ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yoongi. Dilihatnya si mungil yang sedang sibuk mengunyah kukis dari stoples di pangkuannya sembari memandangi acara musik pagi di televisi, dengan kaki mulusnya yang menjulur sampai ke atas meja. _Sopan sekali_. Untung manis.

Pagi ini Jimin masih betah menahan Yoongi di apartemennya. Dengan alasan Yoongi tidak boleh pergi dengan pakaian kotornya yang sudah teronggok di ruang cuci sejak semalam. Jimin menyarankan agar mereka mencucinya terlebih dahulu sebelum Yoongi kembali memakainya. Tadi malam Jimin—memaksa—meminjamkan Yoongi pakaiannya untuk tidur—beserta pakaian dalamnya—karena tidak mau Yoongi terus-terusan memakai pakaian kotornya sepanjang hari. Sudah cukup Jimin melihat Yoongi berkeliaran di dalam apartemennya dengan _hoodie_ kebesaran Taehyung yang buluk itu, memangnya Yoongi tidak gatal-gatal apa? Kan lebih baik begini, pakai pakaian Jimin, meski hanya kaos oblong tipis dan celana pendek yang bahkan tak sampai menutupi sepertiga paha Yoongi. Haha. Dasar si mesum licik.

"Kamu _nggak_ mau mandi?" tanya Jimin sambil mengusap sudut bibir Yoongi yang penuh remah kukis.

"Nanti saja, kalau bajunya kering."

"Tumben bangun pagi." Ledek Jimin sambil mengambil cangkir kopinya yang masih mengepul. Disesapnya sedikit sembari memandangi wajah manis Yoongi yang pipinya menggembung lucu karena mengunyah. Duh, rasa kopinya jadi kemanisan. Padahal dia hanya pakai sisa-sisa gula dari stoplesnya yang kosong. Haha. Maklum akhir bulan.

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena semalam aku tidur nyenyak sekali."

"Oh ya? Pasti karena tidurnya sambil meluk aku." Dan bantal sofa melayang ke wajahnya. Untung bantal, bukan stoples kaca di pangkuannya. Bisa mati Jimin.

"Tidak ada kuliah?"

Jimin menggeleng. Merapatkan tubuhnya pada Yoongi ketika melihat gelagat si manis yang hendak bersandar di bahunya. Ini hari sabtu. Jimin tidak pernah ada kelas di hari sabtu. Dan semoga saja Yoongi juga tidak, jadi Jimin bisa memaksa Yoongi untuk menghabiskan sepanjang hari untuk berduaan.

"Kalau _hyung_?"

"Aku ada janji bertemu Namjoon, tapi nanti sore." _Oh_. _Namjoon yang tinggi itu? Teman Yoongi yang katanya paling jenius satu angkatan?_

"Mau apa?"

"Mau ada yang diomongin."

"Apa?"

"Banyak."

"Di mana?"

Yoongi berdecak, "Bawel deh tanya-tanya. Emang kamu siapa?"

Jimin diam. Yoongi juga ikut diam. Kalau sudah membahas status hubungan, mereka pasti sama-sama bungkam.

"Ya sudah, nanti kuantar pulang kalau bajunya sudah kering. Aku mau mandi dulu."

Nada bicara Jimin berubah ketus. Mimiknya juga masam. Jimin melepaskan rangkulan Yoongi dari lengannya dan beranjak menuju kamar. Yoongi jadi kesal sendiri ditinggal begini. Jimin kenapa sih? Memangnya Yoongi salah bicara? Benarkan? Memangnya Jimin siapa? Pacarnya? Jimin kan cuma teman sehidup-semati adiknya.

Hah. Yoongi jadi mau nangis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat Jimin selesai mandi, dia dapati Yoongi tengah meringkuk seperti janin di atas ranjang sambil memainkan ponselnya. Bibirnya mengerucut. Dan saat Jimin menyapanya, dia hanya diam saja.

Marah?

" _Hyung_?" Jimin menghampirinya, duduk di sisi ranjang sambil mengusap rambut basahnya dengan handuk.

"Yoongi _hyung_? Tidak mau siap-siap?"

"Kau mengusirku?" suaranya meninggi. Jimin lihat wajah Yoongi memerah seperti menahan tangis saat menatap ke arahnya.

"B-bukan itu maksudku."

Jimin menghela napas berat. _Yoonginya lagi sensitif._

"Kalau tidak suka aku di sini bilang saja!" Yoongi bangkit dari tidurnya, mendorong bahu Jimin saat bergegas turun dari ranjang. Jimin hanya melongo menyaksikan Yoongi yang berjalan keluar kamar dengan kaki menghentak-hentak.

"Hey, kenapa kau jadi marah begini?" Jimin mengekori Yoongi sampai balkon tempat Yoongi menjemur pakaiannya.

Tangan mungil Yoongi sibuk menggapai _hanger_ yang tergantung di langit-langit. Bajunya masih basah. Tapi Yoongi mengabaikannya. Menarik paksa pakaiannya dan bergegas melewati Jimin yang kesal setengah mati karena diabaikan.

"Yoong!"

" _YA_!" teriakan nyaring itu lolos ketika Jimin dengan kasar menarik sikunya, membuat pakaian di tangan Yoongi berjatuhan ke lantai. Padahal Jimin tidak sengaja menariknya terlalu kuat. Mata Yoongi terlanjur nyalang menatapnya. Jimin juga ikut kesal diteriaki. Dia tidak tahu apa salahnya tapi Yoongi terus berteriak marah.

Jimin menghembuskan napasnya lelah. Biacara dengan Yoongi itu harus dengan kepala dingin. Kalau tidak jadinya ya saling teriak-teriak seperti tarzan. Lalu si manis akan menangis tiba-tiba.

"..hiks."

Tuh kan.

Jimin sudah hafal betul.

Seperti biasa. Yang lebih muda akan mengalah, dan menarik Yoongi ke dalam pelukannya sambil mengusap punggungnya teratur.

"Maaf, maaf." Bisiknya lembut, "Jimin _nggak_ sengaja."

Pukulan lemah Yoongi di dadanya diabaikan. Telapak tangan Jimin kini sibuk mengusap rambut Yoongi yang halus. Sambil mulutnya berbisik _cup cup_ di telinga Yoongi.

"Tunggu bajunya kering dulu baru aku izinkan ketemu Namjoon _hyung_. Hm?" ada tarikan nafas tidak rela ketika ia mengatakannya. Dadanya sesak. Sebegitu inginnya kah Yoongi bertemu dengan Namjoon?

Tangan Yoongi yang tadi sibuk memukuli Jimin kini malah berbalik memeluknya erat. Tapi bukan kehangatan yang didapat Jimin, melainkan emosi yang tak dapat Jimin kenali dari tiap remasan jari Yoongi di balik tubuhnya.

Apa Jimin salah bicara?

"Memangnya kau siapa? Kenapa aku butuh izin darimu?"

Lagi. Pertanyaan sakral yang selalu menyentaknya untuk kembali bungkam diucapkan dingin dari mulut Yoongi.

"Aku—" matanya terpejam sakit, lidahnya kelu bahkan hanya untuk mengucapkan satu kalimat fakta yang selama ini berusaha ia abaikan,

"—bukan siapa-siapa."

 **.**

 **.**

"Jimin." Yoongi perlahan melepaskan pelukan Jimin, tapi kedua tangannya masih mengepal memegangi ujung kaos pemuda itu. Ia enggan mengangkat wajahnya yang memerah. Malu.

 _Bukan siapa-siapa katanya_.

Tapi Yoongi berani memeluk dan menangis di hadapan Jimin.

 _Bukan siapa-siapa katanya._

Tapi yang Yoongi ingat untuk membagi kesedihannya cuma Jimin. Yang bisa menjadi penawar rasa sakitnya _selama ini_ cuma Jimin. Yang ia datangi untuk merengek tentang apapun _selama ini_ cuma Jimin. Pasti _selama ini_ Jimin merasa risih.

"Aku mau pulang."

"Nanti ya."

"Aku mau pulang, Jimin. Hiks."

 **.**

Jimin tidak bisa lebih tersiksa lagi ketika melihat air mata Yoongi yang sangat dibencinya itu kembali turun membasahi pipi putihnya yang kini memerah.

"Oke."

Usapan lembut Jimin berikan pada sisi wajah Yoongi.

"Aku antar."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **a.n :** cie fast update. haha. ini dalam rangka minta maaf sama readernim yang selalu setia menunggu dan mereview my painkiller ugh.. sweetnya diskip dulu yah, chapter ini galau dulu muehehe ugi galauin statusnya tuh jim kamu mah bloon bgt malah ga peka /emosi jiwa/ doain aku selalu fast update ya doain juga kerjaku dilancarkan amin haha

RnR juseyo :*


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Sejak enam bulan pacaran, Jungkook memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Taehyung dalam satu apartemen. Katanya sih biar mudah menjaganya. Yoongi dengan mudah memberi izin padanya. Bisa apa dia kalau Taehyung sudah merengek dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Lagi pula, sejauh ini ia mengenal Jungkook sebagai pria yang baik dan bertanggung jawab. Bunda Kim juga kenal Jungkook dan sudah memberinya izin. Dengan catatan, harus ada dua kamar tidur.

Yoongi juga sering sekali mampir untuk menginap. Membawakan Taehyung bahan makanan atau makanan hangat siap santap. Dua lelaki itu tidak ada yang bisa diandalkan untuk urusan dapur. Hanya itu yang membuat Yoongi khawatir pada adiknya. Tapi kekhawatiran itu pun seolah lenyap seiring dengan bertambahnya berat badan Taehyung. Jungkook benar-benar merawat adiknya dengan baik.

Senang ya kalau ada yang menjaga dan merawat dua puluh empat jam.

" _Hyung_ ~"

"Jangan lari-lari Tae, licin!"

"Aku sudah _kesetan_ kok, sayang."

Jungkook yang sedang menyeduh susu di dapur hanya bisa geleng-geleng. Keluar dari kamar mandi, Taehyung langsung berlari menghampiri Yoongi yang sibuk bermain ponsel di ruang tv. _Hyung_ tersayangnya yang sudah tiga hari ini kabur dari apartemennya sendiri.

Si rambut perak menjatuhkan bokongnya di samping Yoongi setelah sempat mengecup bibirnya yang mengerucut menggemaskan.

"Kau mau Jungkook membunuhku?"

"Hihi, dia tidak akan melakukannya." Taehyung makin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Yoongi, memeluknya dari samping erat-erat seolah-olah Yoongi adalah boneka singa raksasanya.

Taehyung yang baru saja mandi baunya benar-benar seperti bayi. Yoongi suka. Dan tiga hari mendekam di sini membuat aromanya menjadi seperti Taehyung. Iya lah. Di kamar mandi hanya ada dua pilihan sabun mandi; milik Jungkook, yang baunya seperti om-om, dan sabun bayi Taehyung.

"Serius amat sih melihatnya. Sampai bibirnya mau jatuh begitu." Taehyung ikut mengintip layar ponsel Yoongi.

" _Hyung_ lagi _stalkin_ ' Jimin ya?"

"Apaan sih, enggak!"

" _Stalkin_ Jimin tapi blokir nomor dia. Aku diteror terus sama Jimin, tahu!" kini Taehyung ikut merengut, "Yoongi _hyung_ udah makan? Yoongi _hyung_ lagi ngapain? Jangan pacaran terus urusin Yoongi _hyung_ nya! Huh, kenapa kalian nggak ketemu aja sih, kan nggak baik berlarut-larut marahan."

"Siapa yang marahan? Aku cuma lagi berpikir."

"Berpikirnya jangan kelamaan _hyung_ , nanti kalo Jimin tertarik sama yang lain bagaimana?" Jungkook datang-datang bikin urat di pelipis Yoongi menyembul saja. Ia duduk setelah memberikan susu hangat di tangannya pada Taehyung.

"Bukan urusanku lah."

"Serius bukan urusan _hyung_?" alis Jungkook tertarik usil.

"Loh kenapa harus jadi urusanku?"

"Loh _hyung_ serius sama sekali nggak tertarik sama Jimin?" Taehyung ikut menyudutkannya. Sudut-sudut mulutnya belepotan susu, membuat Yoongi gatal dan mengusapnya dengan ibu jari. Padahal kesal, tapi Taehyungnya bikin gemas. _Itu Jungkook yang bicara dalam hati_.

"Jadi beneran nggak tertarik?"

Yoongi mengerjap sambil menggulirkan pandangannya—tidak fokus.

"A-aku? Jiminnya dong ditanya!"

"Kok Jimin? Sudah jelas kan kalau Jimin suka sama _hyung_?"

"Suka apanya?"

Duh, begini nih yang bikin mereka kesal sama dua orang itu. Yoongi yang tidak pernah sadar, dan Jimin yang pengecut luar biasa.

"Kook sudah." Taehyung yang terlihat jengah memilih untuk menghampiri Jungkook dan duduk di pangkuannya. "Aku lapar, kamu sudah pesan makanannya?"

"Sudah. Paling sebentar lagi sampai. Makanya aku buatin susu untuk ganjal perut."

Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas. Sudah dibikin kesal, sekarang harus nontonin orang pacaran.

 _Ting Tong._

"Nah, itu dia."

"Biar aku!" Yoongi langsung melompat turun dari sofa, tak lupa membawa dompet Jungkook yang sudah siap di atas meja.

Sampai di depan pintu Yoongi langsung membuka pintu. Senyumnya sudah selebar pipi, tapi seketika luntur menjadi muka super jutek saat yang didapatinya berdiri di ambang pintu apartemen adalah Park Jimin. Jimin sigap menahan pintu yang hendak ditutup kembali, matanya lurus menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan yang sulit dibaca.

"Mau apa?"

"Ada perlu."

Suara Jimin terdengar tidak ramah. Padahal Yoongi kangen suaranya. Eh?

"Aku tidak ada waktu."

"Dengan Jungkook."

Tangan Jimin tiba-tiba mendorong bahu Yoongi untuk memberinya jalan. Apa-apaan?! Yoongi yang keheranan malah mengekori Jimin sampai lelaki itu duduk di ruang tv.

"Jungkook, bisa tolong bawa Taehyung keluar sebentar? Dan kunci saja pintunya dari luar."

Bukan hanya Yoongi yang keningnya berkerut-kerut keheranan. Dua pria di hadapan Jimin pun sama lucu ekspresinya. Tapi Jungkook mengangguk seolah paham, dan menarik Taehyung untuk bangkit.

"Sebentar Tae aku ambilkan jaket."

Yoongi sendiri masih berdiri mematung di sebelah meja. Menyaksikan Jungkook membawa pergi adiknya setelah memakaikannya jaket dan sepatu.

 _Klek_.

Ah, pintunya pakai betulan dikunci.

Ia mengerjap tak paham. Katanya ada perlu sama Jungkook. Tapi Jungkooknya malah diusir.

"Jadi ada perlunya sama aku?"

"Kamu mau duduk sendiri atau aku tarik duduk di pangkuanku?"

Wajah Yoongi memerah. Digoda seperti itu saja dia sudah deg-degan. Perasaan biasanya juga tidak kenapa-kenapa.

Dengan kaki menghentak, Yoongi akhirnya duduk di hadapan Jimin. Dipisahkan meja. Dan Jimin tetap melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan angkuh.

"Mau aku tarik ke sini atau—"

"Jimin kamu sebenarnya mau apa ke sini?"

"—Aku yang ke sana?"

"Jim."

"Bahaya loh kalo aku yang ke sana."

Kening Yoongi berkerut-kerut. _Jimin bicara apa sih?_ Tapi kok Yoongi jadi meremang.

"Duduk di sini. Di sampingku. Aku kangen muka judesmu."

Yoongi tidak mengerti kenapa ia menurut saja disuruh-suruh Jimin begini. Yoongi memang duduk di sebelah Jimin. Tapi duduknya di sofa paling ujung.

"Hah, tiga hari tidak melihatmu itu membuatku nyaris gila tahu tidak!"

Jimin memang sedang tidak waras. Ia bergeser mengapit Yoongi di antara tubuhnya dan _armrest_. Dan membuat suhu tubuh Yoongi meningkat drastis. _Ya Tuhan jangan sampai Jimin dengar detak jantungnya_.

"J-Jimin!"

"Yoongi-ah.."

"Jimin kamu mabuk?" tercium bau alkohol dari mulut Jimin. Jimin memang suka sekali minum, terkadang mereka minum bersama. Tapi Jimin tidak mudah teler seperti Yoongi.

"Cuma sekaleng."

"Sekaleng apanya?! Kamu menyetir sendiri?"

Jimin tersenyum tipis sebelum menarik dirinya menjauh dan memberikan Yoongi sedikit ruang untuk bernapas. Dari tadi tanpa sadar tubuhnya menindih Yoongi.

"Yoongi aku mau bicara serius."

"Baru mau bicara serius setelah teler begini, huh?"

"Aku belum teler."

"Ngomong sama kakiku!"

"Yoong, serius."

Jimin menghembuskan napas berat. Tangannya terulur untuk menggenggam jemari Yoongi. Yoongi dibuat tersipu lagi. Apalagi Jimin menatapnya dengan dalam begitu.

"Serius apa? Ha ha. Kamu mau seriusin aku?" niatnya bercanda, tapi tawanya terdengar hambar. Dan Jimin juga tidak merespon. Hanya terus menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Iya."

Deg.

"Jimin nggak lucu."

"Aku nggak lagi ngelucu."

Yoongi berusaha menarik tangannya yang digenggam lembut oleh Jimin. Tapi Jimin malah semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Min Yoongi.."

Deg.

Deg.

"..aku serius suka sama kamu."

Tubuh Yoongi menegang. Matanya melebar tak percaya. Jimin memang sering bilang kalau dia menyukai Yoongi. Iya suka. Suka sama permainan basket Yoongi. Suka sama lagu-lagu yang ditulis Yoongi. Suka sama warna rambut Yoongi. Suka sama ini Yoongi, itu Yoongi. Tapi baru kali ini Jimin mengatakan kalau ia _suka_ Yoongi.

"Aku mau kamu jadi pacarku, Yoongi _hyung_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TBC**

 **a/n : #RIPKIMJONGHYUN**

 **Aku masih ngga bisa percaya ya Tuhan T.T ya Tuhan ya Tuhan bangun tidur aku berharap itu cuma mimpi tapi ternyata.. aku bukan shawol tapi kpopers jaman old pasti punya banyak kenangan bareng SHINee. bareng Jonghyun. Sakit banget rasanya** (seharian aku nangis terus sampe disuruh pulang aja, udah kaya putus cinta aku lari ke toilet kantor terus nangis, tapi ga bisa lepas takut ada yang denger terus ngeri gitu denger suara cewe nangis) **seseknya ga ilang-ilang.. nggak kuat liat TL huhu T_T stay strong shawols :" YOU DID WELL, JONGHYUN OPPA. WE LOVE YOU :"**

 **Always support our idols chingudeul :"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _Ting Tong_.

Yoongi mengerjab.

Secepat mungkin menarik diri dari Jimin ketika fokusnya berpindah pada bel pintu.

"P-Pizzaku datang."

Suasananya benar-benar canggung. Jimin yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat hanya menggeram kesal ketika Yoongi malah berlari menuju pintu depan. Meninggalkannya begitu saja. Ya Tuhan, orang itu mengerti tidak sih kalau mereka sedang dalam suasana paling sakral sepanjang dua tahun mereka saling mengenal? Jimin rasanya ingin melempar remot tv ke punggung Yoongi yang sudah menghilang di balik tembok.

Beberapa saat kemudian si manis datang lagi sambil mengusap tengkuknya. Ditatapnya ragu pemuda yang kini melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan raut jengkel di atas sofa.

"Jimin, pinjam uangmu!" telapak tangannya terbuka lebar di depan hidung Jimin, sambil memasang wajah merengut yang menggemaskan. Seingatnya tadi dia masih pegang dompet Jungkook, tapi tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja. Mungkin tanpa Yoongi sadari, pemuda Jeon itu sudah mencurinya kembali.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Jimin ketus. Wajahnya juga seram sekali.

Yoongi yang melotot karena terkejut mendengarnya hanya diabaikan, ia malah memilih berbaring di atas sofa. Mukanya ditutupi bantal. Dia malu sekali. Tadi itu Jimin menyatakan cinta lho. Kok Yoongi santai sekali, sih? Sial, Yoongi memang tidak pernah mau serius menanggapinya.

"Jimin serius, paman kurirnya menunggu di depan pintu."

Pinggang Jimin ditendang main-main pakai kaki, tapi pemuda itu tetap bergeming seperti orang mati.

"Jiminnn~" rengek Yoongi sambil menarik-narik kemeja Jimin. Dia mulai panik. Demi Tuhan dia sedang tidak pegang uang _cash_ sama sekali dan si brengsek Jungkook malah pergi membawa adiknya. Tadi yang pesan makan kan mereka. Dasar tidak tanggung jawab. Lalu apa ini, Jimin marah padanya?

Sudah kepalang kesal karena diabaikan, akhirnya Yoongi nekat menarik bantal yang menutupi wajah Jimin. Ikut naik ke atas sofa lalu menangkup pipi Jimin. Tanpa pikir panjang dikecupnya bibir pemuda itu sekilas.

Jimin yang mendapat serangan tiba-tiba langsung melebarkan matanya—melongo. Yoongi ikutan melongo, terkejut atas tindakannya. _Apa-apaan tadi itu?!_

Tangan Jimin bergerak naik mengusap bibirnya sendiri, setelah sadar pemuda itu malah menarik senyum kecil yang menyebalkan tapi sialnya begitu tampan.

"Woah."

"B-bukan woah, kemarikan dompetmu!"

" _Ya_ , _ya_ , Yoongi _hyung_ jangan pegang-pegang sembarangan. Akhh.."

Jimin berusaha menghentikan tangan nakal Yoongi yang meraba saku celananya—mencari dompet. Bahaya sekali. Si manis baru berhenti ketika berhasil mendapatkan dompet Jimin di saku belakang, lalu buru-buru berlari menuju pintu depan untuk membayar pesanan Jungkook. Setelahnya, Yoongi kembali dengan dua tumpuk kotak Pizza.

Jimin di sisi lain masih terbaring dalam mode _blank_ setelah semua hal gila yang dilakukan pemuda manis _nya_.

-nya ya Jim. Memangnya Yoongi tadi menerima pernyataan cintamu? Tapi kan sudah dicium?

"Kamu mau minum _cola_ atau _sprit_?"

"Yoongi _hyung_ —"

" _Cola_? Ok, aku ambilkan dulu."

Sandal rumah berkepala kelinci itu ia seret dengan tergesa menuju dapur. Jimin tahu Yoongi cuma berusaha menghindarinya. Dia lihat wajah Yoongi yang tidak kalah merah dari wajahnya saat berjalan sambil menunduk.

 **.**

Yoongi cukup lama berada di dapur. Sekitar sepuluh menit untuk mencari minuman di dalam kulkas? Jimin pikir mungkin Yoongi membutuhkan waktu untuk dirinya sendiri lebih banyak. Tapi Jimin berinisiatif untuk menyusulnya karena takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Ia beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan pelan-pelan menuju dapur.

Ia melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam dapur, dan mendapati lelaki manis itu meringkuk di depan kulkas. Wajahnya disembunyikan di atas lutut. Jimin yang panik buru-buru berjalan mendekati Yoongi.

" _H-hyung_?" Ia menyentuh pundak Yoongi lembut.

"Jimin, maaf. Bisa tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri dulu?" suaranya teredam karena ia tidak mengangkat wajahnya sama sekali. Bahunya sedikit bergetar ketika disentuh.

"Mana bisa begitu?" Jimin menghela napas panjang sebelum ikut duduk di sebelah Yoongi. Lalu melayangkan telapak tangannya, mengelus kepala pemuda yang lebih tua.

" _Hyung_ , coba lihat sini dulu. _Hey_? Kamu nggak mau lihat aku, hm?"

Yoongi menggeleng lemah. Masih enggan untuk mengangkat wajahnya. Jimin mengusap lengan Yoongi hati-hati, lalu turun perlahan untuk menggenggam telapak tangannya.

"Dengar aku, _hyung_." Jimin meremas telapak tangan Yoongi lembut, " _Jangan merasa tertekan karena aku_."

Ada helaan napas yang terasa sesak Jimin embuskan perlahan. "Jangan biarkan aku membebanimu. Jangan biarkan kata-kataku barusan membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman. A-aku, tidak apa-apa kalau kamu tidak bisa." Jimin tertawa getir, mencoba menguatkan hatinya sendiri. Punggungnya bersandar pada kulkas di belakangnya sembari kepalanya menengadah. Visinya menembus dimensi waktu dan memproyeksikan bayangan Yoongi.

"Yoongi _hyung_ , aku memang bukan pria mumpuni seperti pria-pria idamanmu, atau— _mantan kekasihmu_. Aku tahu aku masih sangat jauh dari apa yang kamu harapkan dari seorang laki-laki. Aku cuma lelaki biasa dari keluarga biasa yang tiba-tiba saja jatuh cinta padamu. Aku cuma lelaki biasa yang tidak tahu tempat dan berani-beraninya mendekatimu. Aku cuma seorang Park Jimin, _adik tingkatmu_. A-aku tidaklah pantas disandingkan denganmu."

Bola mata Jimin mengkilat karena air mata. Rahangnya pun mengeras karena berusaha menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar.

"Makanya, aku tidak apa-apa kalau kamu belum bisa menerimaku." Perlahan dilepaskannya genggaman itu, sesaat ia usap punggung tangan Yoongi sebelum bangkit untuk berdiri.

"Aku pulang, _hyung_."

Ditolak, ya? Ya Tuhan, hatinya sakit sekali. Rasanya ingin menangis keras dan memukul dadanya kuat-kuat supaya sesaknya hilang. Tetapi lelaki mana yang mau terlihat lemah di hadapan pujaan hati? Jimin tidak mau. Meski hatinya hancur berkeping-keping pun, ia tetap tidak akan membiarkan Yoongi melihatnya menangis.

"Jimin."

Jimin sudah hampir meninggalkan dapur saat dirasa ujung kemejanya ditarik lemah. Dan mendengar suara serak Yoongi yang melukai hatinya, membuat ia tidak mampu lagi melangkahkan kakinya. Pun, tidak untuk berbalik menghadap Yoongi. Dia hanya diam menunduk sambil menunggu Yoongi menuntaskan ucapannya.

"Jangan seperti ini..hiks.." rematan Yoongi pada ujung kemejanya mengerat. Jimin mengepalkan tangannya, sungguh tidak akan tahan mendengar Yoongi menangis.

"Aku..hiks..j-juga suka..hiks..Jimin."

 _Apa?_

Jimin berbalik menghadap pemuda pucat itu di detik berikutnya. Dilihatnya Yoongi yang menunduk dalam dengan bulir air mata yang jatuh menyedihkan dari dagu kecilnya. Bulu mata yang rapat karena air mata dan kening berkerut karena menahan tangis. Apa yang telah Jimin lakukan? Dia membuat malaikat kecilnya menangis sebegitu hebat?

Ditariknya Yoongi ke dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan Yoongi _lagi-lagi_ mengotori kemejanya dengan air mata, membiarkan punggungnya _lagi-lagi_ diremat kuat, membiarkan _lagi-lagi_ Yoongi menumpahkan segala sesak padanya. Yang Jimin lakukan tak lebih hanya mengusap punggung pemuda _nya_ dan berbisik _jangan menangis_.

"Jangan pernah berpikir untuk jadi orang lain..hiks..supaya aku mau denganmu. Cukup jadi Park Jimin _ku_. Jangan pernah..hiks..Jimin. Jangan merendah di depanku..hiks."

"Berhenti dulu menangisnya. Aku tidak bisa dengar." _Bohong_. Jimin jelas mendengar semuanya. Jimin dengar Yoongi bilang juga menyukainya. Jimin dengar Yoongi bilang _cukup jadi Park Jiminku_. Jimin mendengarnya. Tapi ia masih sulit memercayainya. Kata-kata Yoongi seperti mimpi.

"Jimin.." Pelukan Yoongi mengerat, "Aku menyukaimu."

Rasanya seluruh beban hidup Jimin terangkat dalam sekejap mata. Senyumnya merekah dari ujung ke ujung, tapi matanya berkaca-kaca karena terharu. Ditengadahkan wajahnya ke atas, mencoba menghalau air mata yang mungkin akan jatuh ke pipinya.

"Hah..Yoongi _hyung_ ~" Jimin menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Yoongi. Untuk kali ini saja, dia ingin menjadikan Yoongi sandarannya.

"Kamu membuat kakiku lemas."

"Jimin?"

"Diam dulu. Aku sudah tidak kuat."

"Jim?" Yoongi mendorong bahu Jimin pelan karena khawatir, tetapi Jimin menahannya.

"Katakan sekali lagi, Yoon. Aku ingin dengar sekali lagi."

Suara rendah Jimin di dekat telinganya membuat Yoongi gugup lagi. Sembari menelan ludah, ia menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Aku suka padamu, bodoh!"

Jimin terkekeh pelan. Akhirnya mau mengangkat wajah setelah suara Yoongi mulai terdengar stabil. Ditatapnya Yoongi dengan binar bahagia dan senyum lebar. Pemuda di depannya jadi salah tingkah sendiri, memilih merengut sambil mengusap pipinya yang basah. Sesengguknya masih ada satu-satu.

"Sini lihat aku, jangan menangis lagi." Jimin menarik pinggang Yoongi dengan sebelah tangan, sedangkan yang satu lagi ikut mengusap pipi Yoongi dengan lembut.

"Tidak mau, Jimin. Sana jauh-jauh!" Yoongi jadi risih karena Jimin tidak mau berhenti menatap wajah habis menangisnya. Malah mengikuti ke sana-kemari padahal Yoongi sudah menunduk karena malu.

"Tidak mau melihat pacarmu? Ya sudah aku pulang saja."

"Jangan!" kemejanya ditarik lagi. Jimin jadi gemas ingin menggigit pacarnya kalau begini.

Ehem, sudah pacar 'kan?

"Kalau begitu pulang bersama?"

"Hmm." Yoongi mengangguk malu sambil memilin ujung kemeja Jimin. Pipinya yang merah dan bibirnya yang mengerucut membuat manisnya berkali-kali lipat.

"Jangan menunduk terus, nanti lehermu sakit. Sini lihat aku dulu, masa tidak mau?"

"Iya ini lihat, dasar bawel."

Jimin yang gemas hanya mampu mencubit hidung mungil Yoongi yang mengkerut lucu. Belum berani cium. Padahal tadi sudah dicium di bibir.

"Gitu dong." Ucapnya sambil mengusap surai Yoongi yang agak mencuat berantakan.

"Jadi kamu pacarku sekarang?" tanya Jimin memastikan. Alisnya terangkat meminta afirmasi.

 **.**

Dan anggukan dari si manis membuatnya kembali tenggelam dalam pelukan Jimin.

 **.**

Pacaran ya? ;)

 **.**

"Nanti di apartemen jelaskan padaku kenapa kamu menangis, ya."

"Tidak mau. Kamu bodoh!"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

a/n : hwhw very late post again :" thanku untuk readernim yang sudah dan selalu support aku selama ini *bow. Penyemangat aku banget review kalian T^T

BTW Aku seneng masa mereka akhirnya pacaran wkwk. semoga aja engga galau-galau lagi kaya authornya hwhw.. RnR Juseyo~~


End file.
